This Is Love
by Strabery786
Summary: First fanfic please read and review; eddie is second guessing his relationship with patricia dont worry peddie at the end


First fanfic... here it goes!

Patricia's POV

It was after diner and I started to get ready for bed. Today was quite an interesting day... How could Eddie even think that I like Alfie better than him. If I did why wouldn't I go out with him. Sometimes boys really need to use their brains.

I wish Joy was here so I can tell someone how I feel, but she is with her family on a vacation. I wish my parents would take me on a vacation in the middle of the school year.

I finally found something to wear, all my clothes were in the laundry so I was left with my tightest tank top and a pear of really short-shorts. I'm lucky no one was here to see me in this, I look like a slut.

I finally fell asleep after twenty minutes of staring at a wall.

I heard a knock on the door, but I thought I just imagined it so I fell back asleep. But them I heard the door open I thought it was Joy, maybe she got back early or something. So I just went back to sleep. A couple seconds later there was a tap on my shoulder. I turned around so I could see who it was, it was Eddie.

"What are you doing here Slimeball?" He was in his sleeping clothes. What the hell did he want this late at night.

"Fabian is snoring so loud and I can't fall asleep so I thought maybe I could sleep with you... It's only for tonight"

I sighed."Why don't you go sleep with Mara, she might like that."

"What? What the hell are you talking about? Why would I want to do that you're my girlfriend." He said with the cutest look on his face. How could you possibly say no to him. I was about to say yes he can sleep here, but then I realized what I was wearing...

"Okay, you want want to sleep here sleep on the floor."

"I don't have my blanket, or a mattress." I realized that he just made an excuse to sleep with me... I could have a little fun with this.

"Fine, but don't even think of touching me. Got that Slimeball?"

He took of my blanket and he was wide eyed. " Damn, can't you were stuff like that around the house." He winked as he said it. I could feel myself turning bright red.

" Shut up and go to bed, asshole." I said making a face at him. I scooted as much over to the right as I could to give him space. He got in the bed and wrapping his legs around mine. I kind of liked it, so I didn't say anything.

"Thanks" he said while playing with my hair. It was a good thing I wasn't facing him, because by now my face was probably as red as an apple.

" Hey can you face me" He moved his legs back and stopped playing with my hair.

" Why? Just let me go to sleep Eddie." I said annoyed.

He sighed and moved as far away from me as possible on the tiny bed. That made me really frustrated.

"What's wrong Eddie?" When I didn't hear him respond I turned around and saw him with his hand over his face. What happened to him? I took his hands off of his face and I felt moisture underneath his eyes.

"Eddie are you okay? Was if something I said? Why are you crying?" I said with pure worry in my tone.

He sighed again. "Ya I'm fine why wouldn't I be fine." His voice was trembling and it broke while he talked.

I knew something wad wrong. I pulled myself closer to him to give him a hug. But he pushed me away. "Patricia if you don't like me why didn't you just break up with me instead of lying to me."

I was in shock. He thought that I didn't like him? How was that possible? He wad the first person I did like. He started taking the blanket off and I realized he broke up with me and was leaving.

"Wait Eddie where are you going? I do like you. Eddie please listen to me!" He finally stopped right in front of the door and I moved closer to him. I could see his eyes they were bloodshot. So it did hurt him to break up with me.

"If you like me than stop lying-" I knew what he was going to ask me to do and that was one thing I couldn't do. So I kissed him. At first

he didn't respond but when he kissed back his kiss was aggressive like he was still mad at me. So I pulled away to see his face it was aggravated.

"Patricia stop trying to dodge my question."

I moved back a little from him. "Can we talk about this in the morning I'm really sleepy"

"Fine, I'll see you in the morning." He said firmly.

He started to open the door...


End file.
